


【鳴佐】『現場準備 Speed Rolling Action』(賭博輸的一輛車)

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	

#還債給 空手套三輛車的 萌萌 @就是为了我萌的一切

#全文6千+

#呼籲大家少賭博傷腎(但是粽子輸了沒關係)

 

『現場準備 Speed Rolling Action』

 

「呼...呼，哈啊哈啊。」黑髮的青年在黑夜裡奔馳，臉上沾滿許多污漬和乾枯的血跡四周傳來槍鳴慘叫，他翻越一個矮牆時側邊傳來怪物的叫聲，他連忙壓低身子閃避喪屍的攻擊，反手從抽出腿上綁的軍刀一刀砍下喪屍的首級。血光四散喪屍死前的叫聲吸引來牠的同伴，男人沒有時間猶豫轉身往屋內跑去。

屋裏也有著異變的怪物不過數量相比外頭來說少多，男人解決掉裡頭兩隻喪屍，反身鎖上門，很快追來的怪物在外頭碰碰的敲打著門板。看這一扇門也堅持不了多久男人拖過一張桌子擋在門前直接往樓上跑去。幸運的樓上並沒有喪屍，只是當他上到第三層時一樓傳來破門的聲響，男人暗道不妙，三樓已經是這屋子的最高層。

男人關上樓梯的門希望能多拖延一些時間，跑到窗戶邊往上拉開觀察了一下四周又跑去另一間房拉開窗戶，聽著樓梯傳來的聲響他沒有時間在猶豫在樓梯門被攻破的那一剎縱身往窗外跳去。

碰碰!幾聲男人摔落在車頂一路滾到地上，沒時間猶豫帶著疼痛男人俐落的爬起身看著樓上即將跟著跳下了的喪屍趕緊鑽入巷弄間，身後是那群喪屍的嘶吼聲......

「啊啊啊，佐助，沒事嗎我說？那會不會很痛啊？」當看見佐助從三樓摔下來的畫面鳴人差點大叫出來，手上的爆米花都扔了出去，幸好想起他們是在電影院趕緊壓低聲音。

「吊車尾你小聲一點!」即便如此鳴人還是被佐助狠狠瞪了一眼，同時佐助壓低身子左右張望確定沒有人注意到他們這邊才又敲了鳴人的頭頂一拳：「你能不能好好看電影!」

「我是擔心你啊佐助......」鳴人捂住被打的腦袋有些委屈，他們現在正位於電影院最後方，買的還是情侶坐所以即便動靜稍稍大了一些也沒有人注意到他們：「你從那麼高摔下來我說......」

「......當然有防護措施，好了閉嘴專心看。」佐助說完不滿的扭頭頭在黑暗中鳴人似乎看見對方耳根子紅了忍不住偷偷笑了下，湊過去在他耳邊吻了一下。

宇智波佐助、火之國當紅的偶像，演藝生涯一路平順，有一句話就像為他打造的就是光靠一張臉就能圈一大票粉絲。這句話的確是事實沒錯佐助的顏粉特別多但不能因此否定他的努力。即便他的黑粉老是用只有一張臉能看也不能否定佐助一出道就拿下最佳新人，之後又陸續拿了好幾個歌曲獎項。

於是黑粉就轉而吐槽佐助是偶像花瓶，的確佐助之前就算少有接戲有的話不是客串也都是偶像劇裡的配角。看上去大部分都是王子形象的角色也歸功於他出色的外貌。黑粉就拿這點來攻擊他。

一時佐助的粉絲也維護不過了誰知道佐助一下子接了個大螢幕的消息傳出來，一上來就是男二號，還是部喪屍驚悚動作片，這部片幾乎沒有女主。整部片大部分的時間就是男主男二打喪屍，一個初次演戲的偶像挑戰這種片子的確讓大家眼睛為之一亮。

不過黑粉倒是等著看笑話，看一個偶像怎麼把這種動作片演成偶像劇，但事實証明佐助沒有讓人失望，導演訪談時甚至跨佐助很多他們考慮用替身的鏡頭佐助都堅持自己上陣，為了拍戲學了半年的搏擊空手道和瑜珈。是非常敬業的演員。

鳴人看著畫面裡佐助流暢的身姿削去怪物的腦袋，想到佐助學瑜珈是因為拍動作戲能更流暢，當然自己也因此得到不少福利，因為練瑜珈後佐助的身體柔軟不少在床上讓鳴人更好折騰他。當然另外武打的部分讓他也吃了不少苦頭。

鳴人和大明星宇智波佐助在交往是個秘密，其實鳴人自己也算是半個紅人不過不暴露在鏡頭前。鳴人是小說家他的師父自來也在圈內也是個知名的大人物因為他的小說被翻拍成的電影甚至是一個系列。鳴人最大的目標就是自己的小說《羈絆》也能被翻拍成電影，那可是他按照自己和佐助的雛形撰寫的呢。

佐助看鳴人終於安靜下來轉過去專心看電影這也是他第一次在電影院看自己演的電影，畢竟是處女戲多少還是有些興奮就找了鳴人一起來看，雖然是希望鳴人看到自己帥氣的一面不過仔細想想他在電影裡大半都是灰頭土臉，佐助還有些糾結時不過鳴人卻湊到他耳邊傳來跟他咬耳朵：「佐助你在電影裏真帥。」

這時播放的畫面正好是佐助被五個喪屍圍攻，佐助靈活的踩上廢棄的卡車一個後空翻踩上喪屍的肩膀，鄧的一下軍靴後腳跟彈出一片刀片佐助轉了個身削下喪屍的頭顱，鳴人不經瞪大眼：「哇嗚，真帥啊我說。」

聽到自家戀人的稱讚佐助當然是開心的嘴角都忍不住上揚沒在去在意自己灰頭土臉的形象帶著笑意說道：「閉嘴大白癡，好好看電影。」

這下鳴人真的是安靜了，不過沒過多久就開始不安份起來這回到不是嘴了，佐助坐著坐著就感到腰部一陣搔癢感，低下頭果然是鳴人的狐狸爪子在作祟一把抓住鳴人的手就瞪著對方：「不是讓你安份一點嗎!」

「不是嘛佐助，你最近一直忙電影宣傳我們好久沒見了，今天你好不容易休假結果你邀請我一起看電影我是很開心啦我說，但是這樣就不能......」不能跟佐助親熱了我說，我們那麼久沒見了我好痛苦啊我說，這些話鳴人沒說出來但是佐助也能猜到。

「不要鬧了，回去還有時間。」佐助拉開鳴人的手，他也是很想對方能理解鳴人的話，但是現在這個地點怎麼說都不對。

「我忍不住了我說。」鳴人說著流氓似的把佐助的手拉到自己褲襠出，隔著外褲也能明顯摸出那裡已經興奮起來，鳴人接著又湊到佐助耳邊：「這可是佐助害的啊......」

怎麼還是我害的了？

佐助話還沒問出口鳴人就繼續說下去一邊色情的舔舐他的耳蝸：「誰叫佐助在我面前露胸露背的。」 

佐助還覺得奇怪，自己今天包的可結實了鳴人說什麼呢，抬頭就看見電影裡砍殺喪屍的自己衣服早就破爛不堪，的確、當初在電影裏的角色就他上衣最常打著打著就消失，於是自己還被戲稱為劇組的賣肉擔當。

「想到那麼多人都看見佐助的身體我......就超級忌妒的。」鳴人在佐助耳邊低聲說著佐助抬眼對上鳴人的視線，眼裡似乎泛著光就像是頂上獵物的野獸讓他無法動彈，：「是佐助的錯啊我說......」

「嗚嗯......」鳴人一邊說著手掌從衣服下擺伸入細細地一點一滴挑逗著佐助，讓對方忍不住發出低軟的呻吟，但佐助馬上意識到他們是在電影院驚而摀住自己的嘴如果被 人發現當紅明星宇智波佐助在電影院當眾交歡就會印在明日的各大頭版上頭：「不行...這裡是電影院...啊嗯。」

「不會有人發現的，放心我說。」鳴人低沉的嗓音像是魔咒驅使著他放棄反抗任由那雙手滑入自己褲頭隔著底褲揉捏著他的臀部。

已經來不急了。

※

「不...嗚嗯，等等，啊嗯」前面電影還在播映已經到了中段，影片裡的音效爆炸聲和喪屍的吼聲正好能蓋過佐助沒忍下來的呻吟聲，除了靠在他身後的鳴人沒人注意到這微弱的呻吟。

坐在電影院最後頭佐助的衣服被扯的凌亂，大V領的毛衣扯向一邊露出肩膀鳴人坐在佐助後方把他抱在懷裡一邊吻著對方的頸部直到後背，手慢慢往下滑解開佐助的褲頭伸進去套弄那半挺的性器。

「嗚...不要，哈嗯。」佐助緊張的抓住鳴人的褲腿，低下頭咬唇忍住傳來的快感，自己的性器很快完全硬了起來。敏感的感受到身後股間也被硬物抵著，鳴人這時動了動腰在他背後磨蹭放開手轉過佐助的頭和他深吻。

「唔...啊嗯。」鳴人輕輕翹開佐助的唇把舌頭伸進去和對方交纏，手掌伸到衣服裡一邊逗弄著佐助胸前的乳珠，偶爾舔過上顎或用指甲戳刺乳頭中間的小孔就能看到佐助明顯的顫抖，這讓鳴人更加興奮起來，被束縛在褲子裡的陰莖脹的難受。他放開佐助的唇舔去對方嘴角掛著的唾液撫上佐助的頭腦低聲說道：「幫我舔一下吧佐助？」

「什？什麼？」聽聞鳴人的話佐助驚訝的瞪大眼睛，雖然兩人交往這麼久他早就對口交見怪不怪但要他在這裡......不可能，絕對不可能!

「不會有人發現的，我們在角落電影院這麼黑拿外套遮住絕對看不見我說。」鳴人說著就把衣衫不整的佐助推到地上跪坐在他胯間，脫下自己的外套蓋在腿上順帶罩住對方，佐助在鳴人腿間進退兩難直到鳴人又不耐的催促他才慢慢的拉下鳴人褲子的拉鏈。

當鳴人幾乎完全站起來的陰莖抵在他眼前時佐助還是忍不住吞了吞口水，直到鳴人拍拍他的頭才慢吞吞的把前端含進嘴裡：「嗚......嗚嗯。」

鳴人低下頭從外頭的開口看見佐助賣力的吞吐自己的性器感官加上視覺的刺激讓他忍不住發出低喘，這時電影院的音響傳來巨大的爆破聲，畫面裡又是一輪打鬥，有佐助和影片中他同伴的身影不過鳴人的視線永遠只追逐在佐助身上。

「佐助啊......你讓別人抱你？」

聽聞鳴人的話佐助一時間有些不解抬起眼看見鳴人正專注的盯著電影畫面配上播放出的台詞佐助就知道現在的畫面正是自己演的角色受傷被男主角抱起逃走的畫面，現場甚至響起年輕女性的驚呼聲，也難怪鳴人這個醋桶子要吃醋了，佐助吐出口中的性器抬頭看著鳴人：「那是...演戲，你知道的。」

「我就是知道也生氣我說。」鳴人低下頭雙手扶住佐助的後腦一挺身又把性器插進佐助口中：「佐助是我一個人的。」

「唔!」口腔瞬間又被佔滿，鳴人捧住他的後腦就挺腰在他的口腔抽插，甚至讓佐助配合他調整位置插進他的喉嚨，幾下深喉佐助有些喘不過氣臉頰開始慢慢泛紅鳴人還不停歇直直在他喉嚨裡抽插，食道被擴張壓迫著呼吸道，沒辦法阻止對方佐助只好伸手一邊服侍鳴人陰莖底端沒辦法含入的精囊好讓他快點射精。

「哈啊...佐助你真棒，好淫蕩啊你的樣子......」鳴人低頭看著吞吐他陰莖的佐助，表情色情到不行，只有他能看到佐助這副樣子一想到鳴人整個人就興奮了起來，彎下腰整個抱住佐助的上半身，手掌往下游移滑進佐助褲子裡，從股溝直到會陰部指尖傳來滑膩的觸感讓鳴人惡劣的笑出聲：「只是幫我口交就已經濕了嗎？」

「嗚...嗚嗯。」嘴裡塞滿東西佐助沒辦法回答，鳴人也沒在意沾著佐助前端流出的液體把手指放進對方後穴擴張，佐助的身體習慣性事但他們很久沒有歡愛過鳴人還是耐心的慢慢幫佐助擴張，等到差不多時他也快被佐助舔到射出來，於是鳴人抽出手指轉而扶著佐助的後腦開始擺動腰部，佐助得盡量穩住身體才不會撞到前坐被對方發現他們在後面做著什麼下流的事情。

「哈啊...哈啊......佐助要吞下去啊，不然會弄髒的。」鳴人低下頭拉著佐助的頭吞吐著自己的陰莖幾次深入後插在對方嘴裡直接射了出來，久久沒有發洩鳴人一連射了好幾股佐助被嗆的瞇起眼睛，似乎覺得味道比以前更濃烈。直到鳴人全部射完慢慢抽出軟下的陰莖讓佐助合攏嘴親眼看著佐助瞇著眼睛吞下他的精液摸摸佐助的頭：「做的好。」

「嗚嗯......」佐助下意識的蹭蹭鳴人的手掌鳴人則像逗貓似的搔搔佐助的下巴，接著雙手穿過佐助的腋下把他抱到腿上和他擁吻，而佐助似乎也忘了還身處電影院般抱著鳴人的頭顱激烈的回應，親吻間發出嘖嘖的水聲。

佐助一邊和鳴人親吻下身忍不住去磨鳴人半硬的性器沒多久鳴人很快又興奮起來拍了一下他的屁股讓佐助抬起腰一下拉下他的褲子，吻了幾下卻讓佐助轉過身去，在佐助疑惑的眼神下開口：「你的電影還在演不看太可惜了不是嗎我說。」

接著就扶著佐助轉過身岔開腿跪坐在自己身上鳴人把佐助的褲子脫了仍在一旁，整個下空讓佐助身體更緊繃深怕被人發現，這時鳴人拿過外套掏出錢包從裡面拿出一個保險套拆開卻是帶在佐助身上，佐助低下頭看鳴人給自己帶上保險套還沒開口鳴人就靠在他耳後說道：「我只有一個，不能弄髒地板就給佐助帶了。」

「那......你？」

「那還要麻煩小佐助幫我含住了，還是說你身上有帶保險套？」

「怎麼...可能帶著啊。」

「是吧，所以只好佐助充當我的套子了我說。」鳴人說著扶著自己的性器對準佐助擴張過後的穴口扶著佐助慢慢坐下，直到全數沒入穴口才發出一聲嘆息，佐助似乎也因為在公眾場合裡面收縮的比平時更厲害：「你裡面吸的好緊，是因為在這裡嗎？」

「啊嗯...不知...不知道。」

看佐助不想回答鳴人也不勉強對方摟住佐助的腰慢慢往上頂弄淺淺的抽插，一邊把下巴靠在佐助肩膀上欣賞著畫面中的佐助帥氣的打鬥，誰知道電影裡的那個砍殺喪屍不留情的冷面男二就正坐在電影院後方張開雙腿被人肏幹呢。

「哈嗯...嗚。」佐助根本已經沒有心思去關心電影的進度到哪裡，許久沒有被疼愛的肉穴敏感到不行鳴人每一次插入都像是在挽留粗壯的陰莖在身體裡留更久一些的緊緊吸附，坐入的姿勢能進入的很深但如果他不動作鳴人就只能淺淺的抽插，慾望被挑上來的現在佐助根本無法滿足，於是不自覺的就開始自己擺動腰肢讓鳴人的陰莖頂撞到自己身體最舒服的地方，一邊咬住嘴唇怕自己一不小心就會放蕩的淫叫出聲。

鳴人漸漸的也不再自己動腰 往後靠在椅背一手扶著佐助的臀肉欣賞著對方被肉慾衝昏頭不顧一切的擺動腰肢，身下的軟穴一次次把脹成紫紅色的碩大吞到底部，鳴人瞇起眼雙手撫上佐助的臀肉，在他一邊起落時一邊揉捏。抬眼在看到影片中的佐助他們似乎已經找到最後的出口，要翻出這座已經淪陷的城市，男主角擋住喪屍群和他們對打拖延時間而佐助的角色正在操作打開門的儀器。

門終於打開時佐助起身呼喊了男主的名字，男主打飛一個殭屍後連忙往門的方向跑去佐助飾演的角色有些心慌的在門另一邊伸出手，而喪屍則在男主身後追趕，快抵達時卻被一個喪屍勾住衣服，幸好佐助俐落的丟出飛刀砍斷喪屍的手指接著抓過男主角往自己的方向一拉。

碰碰!兩人摔成一團門也正好關上把喪屍隔絕在外。

「嗚!」戲外佐助卻突然驚醒了一聲，本來坐著不動等著他服侍的鳴人突然抓住他的腰狠狠向上肏弄，每一次還都準確的肏在他的敏感點上，佐助無力管其他事情只能用雙手摀住嘴不讓呻吟洩漏出來，雙腿被幹的直直打顫鳴人這是起身從身後環住佐助向上肏著佐助的後穴下巴擱在他的肩膀一開口就是滿滿的醋意：「他和你摔成一團，摸上你的腰了我看到一清二楚我說!」

「嗚...啊嗯，那是...演...演戲哈嗯。」佐助看來鳴人是在太會吃醋自己是演員的話沒有和女演員有親密戲就已經很好了不過鳴人真的是連跟他勾肩搭背的演員醋也要吃。而且對於那場戲他只記得當天拍攝時導演要防摔軟墊結果器材忘記帶來又在趕進度大家急的跳腳，最後大半的工作人員在低溫脫下身上的外套墊在下面讓他們摔，而那場戲也讓他掛了彩。

「摔到需要摸腰嗎我說。」鳴人顯來還在吃醋，佐助沒法只好側過身一邊被鳴人幹著一邊跟他咬耳朵一句話硬生生被肏的斷斷續續：「哈嗯...他只是...碰到腰...我嗚嗯...我的身體只有...只有你能...射進來。」

佐助話一說完馬上鳴人馬上抱緊他一陣猛幹，沒有防備讓佐助驚呼出聲，幸好電影剛好一個爆炸的聲響掩蓋過他的叫聲，鳴人又操弄了好幾下最後埋在他身體裡射出一股股精液，佐助抖了一下承受著滾燙的精液澆灌在自己體內後穴收縮了幾下前面也洩出來。

「哈嗯......嗚。」發洩過後佐助整個人軟下身，鳴人親吻了下佐助的側頸留下一個印記，幫佐助拿下保險套打了個結仍在飲料的塑膠袋塞到外套裡。接著慢慢抽出自己軟下的性器在精液流出來前用手指堵住在佐助耳邊低聲說道：「含好，不要漏出來。」

見佐助閉著眼輕輕點頭，鳴人拿過佐助的底褲和褲子幫他穿上讓他坐回自己旁邊捧著對方紅潤的臉頰吻了幾口，這時電影已經來到尾聲，鳴人慢條斯理的撿起被扔在地上的外套穿上，順順佐助的髮絲從背包拿出太陽眼鏡和佐助的毛帽讓他帶上。

「我們先離開吧，等等燈亮了你不方便吧我說。」指的是佐助現在應該雙腿還有些發軟走不穩，大概要自己扶一下。鳴人說完卻是被佐助瞪了一眼他連忙笑著賠罪。

「都是你，我根本沒看到電影。」

「嘛嘛...我們可以再來看一次，你還有休假的不是嗎。」鳴人摟過佐助親了一口他的臉頰，不意外的被佐助巴了一掌直接起身把他丟在身後，鳴人連忙抓起飲料爆米花的垃圾跟上去扶著佐助離開電影院。

不久後片尾曲響起，字幕跑出來的同時戲院的燈漸漸亮起，曾經跟著電影中的大明星一起觀看這場電影的人應該一輩子都不會曉得，電影裏冷酷中帶著溫柔的男二號大明星宇智波佐助就在這個電影院最後靠邊的位置被人肏的忘我吧。

好戲謝幕了...電影院的人群慢慢散去。

END


End file.
